


cage me like an animal

by ycnderes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Red String of Fate, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: Requested: "Could I have a short scenario with yandere! reaper ... with a soulmate au. Where soulmates have a red string of fate that connects them together. The female reader is struggling with the fact that reaper is her soulmate."*originally posted on tumblr, April 25th, 2018





	cage me like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> _Cage me like an animal, A crown with gems and gold, Eat me like a cannibal, Chasing the neon throne / Breathe in, breathe out, Let the human in_

The gunfire continues in the museum’s Overwatch wing -- and it should be enough to stop you from following your string, it should be enough to tell you to stop before you get hurt. But you don’t listen. The red string is taut, and you know your soulmate is close.

 

The majority of your life it’s been slack, tied to your finger, but it never seemed to bring you anyplace. You remember when the string pulled too tight, and cut -- when your soulmate died -- and you remember when in the middle of a shift it’d reappeared. The red was different, somehow. Not like you could compare it, but it’d become brighter.

 

And now, it was pulling you away from your post at the gift shop and closer into the chaos. Maybe a museum guest? Wrong place, wrong time. Or right place, right time. Depending if you and them could get out alive.

 

You rounded the corner and into the gallery, following your string as it pulled you like a dog on a leash. The gunfire hadn’t ceased, but it was further towards the front, towards the --

 

Oh, of course. The Doomfist gauntlet. Everyone knew there’d be issues when that particular artifact had been “donated” to the museum. Fate forgotten, you watched as -- could it really be? -- several Overwatch veterans fought against two mercenaries.

 

A bit before your time, you couldn’t recognize the heroes, and you certainly didn’t recognize the sniper woman. The other, your eyes tried to track them for a moment, and finally saw the man, wisps of shadows surrounded him and-!

 

A red string, glaringly bright and angry, wrapped around his finger, up to his hand, and crawled like veins up his arm. From there, the strings stretched about ten feet away from him, they colluded into a single strand, and were leading to you.

 

Your single string pulled, and you stumbled forward, into everyone’s sight.

 

Time seemed to still. For just a second. You looked at the man, his face covered in a mask -- a skull? -- and you turned, and ran.

 

There was a hoarse scream behind you, and a french curse hurled in your direction, but you were already out of the gallery and headed towards the nearest exit.

 

Thirty feet, twenty five, twenty, fifteen.

 

The red neon from the sign looks nearly identical to the red of your string, you’re so close, and shadows snake up from the ground. You’re grabbed from behind and pulled into a hard embrace.

 

“Stop! Let me go!” You scream, terrified. You pull and hit against the man’s arms, but they don’t move.

 

He squeezes your midsection painfully and grabs your face to turn it to him. His mask doesn’t even let you see his eyes, but you can guess that he’s pleased. “I’ve been waiting for you,” his voice is rough, like it’s not been used in years. “For a long, long time.” He lets go and scoops you into his arms, the red strings on his arm seem to pulse, as if they know how close you are. “Don’t worry, you’re not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> (find more works like this at my tumblr, [ycnderes](https://ycnderes.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
